Locked
by HyppoGirl
Summary: Having Ringo Starr's child has a bit of complications... especially when you are from the future! Ringo is with this girl, and she is really uninformed in certain things! So, yeah, if you read this you HAVE to review! I don't care if it sucked, please I'm begging for ways to improve my writing! M for suggestive-ness! UNDER EDIT


Ringo felt lips upon his, and a hand on his face. He knew it was Stella. He cared for her, and loved the heck out of her. The night before, he told Stella how he felt. She then returned the favor by a whole night of love. He was her first, and hopefully her last. When she woke up, she was in his arms, and warm. The thing she remembered the most was how gentle, and kind he was. Not at all like she would have thought. She was the last among her friends to lose her virginity. She was glad it was with him. The only problem was, she didn't know what to do now. She wasn't one to lay around in bed, but it was very tempting to stay. So Stella did. She leaned over to kiss him. But she faltered. She didn't know if they were past kissing, but she kissed him anyway. He stirred, and opened his eyes.

"Good Morning, my dear Stella," he kissed her nose, and sat up. She sat up with him, being sure to cover herself. He wrapped his arms around her. She bit her lip, and smiled. He kissed the top of her head, and went into the bathroom. She heard the shower start. That's when it dawned on her. She was in Ringo Starr's bed. In his house, and using his blankets. She felt the urge to call Jenny, her ex best friend to brag. She suppressed the urge, and waited for Ringo to return.

She was slightly uncomfortable with no clothes on, so, she got up, and grabbed a pair of his pajamas. She finished getting dressed, and went back into Ringo's room. She found him combing his hair. He was completely clothed, shoes and all. He looked extremely handsome. He saw her in the reflection of the mirror. He turned around, and walked over to her.

"You want to come with me?" He asked. She nodded.

"Yes, but I think I'm a bit under dressed." She chuckled, "And if I wear the clothes I wore yesterday, the others will notice I was over dressed," she worried.

"You could borrow my clothes!" He said, "Whaddya say? Join me?" He asked. She caved, and took his hand. He pulled out clothes he had rarely worn before. She gladly took them, and changed in the bathroom. When she came out she found the shirt was too baggy, and the pants needed a belt. He chuckled at Stella holding up the pants. She bit her lip, as he pulled out a belt he handed it to her, and planted a kiss on her cheek. She smiled, and put the belt on. The belt was a little big, but it served its purpose. Stella put on her pair of shoes from the night before, and they left.

«^»

Paul, and John noticed right away Ringo was late, and the fact he had a girl with him set off more alarms.

"Hey Richie, how was your night?" Paul asked sliding up to Ringo, and placing an arm around his shoulders.

"Um...fine?" Ringo said, unsure why Paul cared. Ringo walked over to Stella, and sat next to her. Stella looked at him, and smiled. John came, and sat down next to her, on the opposite side of Ringo. Ringo slid his arm around her protectively, and tried to ward off John.

"So," John started, "What do you think of Richie? Hm?" She immediately got uncomfortable, "Loosen up, uh, what was it?" He asked.

"Stella," She said, in a quiet voice.

"So, how is he?" John asked.

Stella's eyes grew wide, "Um," she was embarrassed, and couldn't help it. She was always closed up when it came to sex, but John was the opposite. He came right out and asked. She shook her head. She was at a loss for words. A few tears fell from her eyes in embarrassment.

"That bad?" John asked, she shook her head, "That good? Richie!" John pawed at Ringo. Ringo shook his head, and stood up. She gave him a worried look. John still pried on.

"Well, tell me!" He said. She stood up, and ran into the bathroom, weeping.

"Way to go, John!" She heard Ringo say. She continued out to the hallway. She got lost, and ended up in the front entrance.

"Who killed your puppy?" A woman asked. Stella looked up, and blinked back a few tears.

"What?" She asked, sniffing.

"Well, you looked really depressed, so, I asked, 'Who killed your puppy?' cause you'd be really depressed after that!" She said, nodding. Stella didn't know what to think of this clownish girl. She took a seat, and placed her face in her hands. A few more tears escaped as she calmed herself. Just then George followed by Ringo, walked in the room.

"I told you she was here," George said, nodding towards Stella. Ringo sat down, and rubbed her back.

"John can be a jerk, a down right jerk," Ringo whispered in her ear, "he has said Sorry, but he says he shouldn't have to say it to you!" He kissed her head, and made her look at him. She smiled through the redness in her eyes. Just then John, and Paul appeared.

"Look, I understand now, you aren't well acquainted with the birds, and the bees, so...I guess that's...a truce?" John asked holding out his hand to her. She couldn't forget how he made her feel.

"We can stop fighting, but I can't just forgive and forget what you did to me!" She said, standing. John nodded, "And you! You told him you were my first?!" Stella yelled at Ringo.

"No, I told him you were relatively new at the whole...s-e-x stuff! You just now told him I was your first!" John giggled.

"Oh boy!" Stella turned red, buried her face in her hands, and walked out the door.

"STELLA?" Ringo walked after her. Stella didn't stop, and walked swiftly over to a bakery.

"What can I get you ma'am?" A lady with a badge stating she was Tasha, of Tasha's Tasty Tarts asked.

"Anything for embarrassment!" She said plopping her head on the table in front of her. Tasha frowned, and sat across the table.

"What's troubling you?" She asked. All the while Ringo stood in the doorway watching.

"Well," she started, "I love this man, and his friend continues to find problems with me!" She said sadly. She looked down, and let her hair veil her eyes.

"Well, who are these gentlemen?" Tasha asked.

"You'd never believe me!" She said, "I mean, even if you thought it could be possible, you still couldn't believe me!" She said.


End file.
